


【kkl】夏雪草

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: *K/T*年龄操作*灵感取材来自《痴人之爱》*部分描写可能引发轻微不适
Kudos: 3





	【kkl】夏雪草

**Author's Note:**

> *K/T  
> *年龄操作  
> *灵感取材来自《痴人之爱》  
> *部分描写可能引发轻微不适

【kkl】夏雪草

01

那会是只属于我的金丝、雀百灵鸟，他要穷极一生的才能，向我一人歌唱。

02

堂本光一在那一年夏天带回了一个孩子，下了决心要像雕琢璞玉一样地塑造他，要将他造成举世无双的杰作。

他是在海边的咖啡厅第一次见到刚的。仲夏假日里的白昼漫长又燥热，他独自一人去港口采风，被亲友调侃着一个工程师天天与机械作对，不是画家亦不是被文学之神眷顾的人，要如何去竹篮打水一样寻找美？

他终是后悔出来这一趟，心血来潮的结果是还没走出去几步就在烈阳下变得疲倦不堪，也正是这时候他看见了咖啡馆侍应生的裸足。

说实话那双脚算不上世人公认的美足，不够肉感，也不够白，是属于青年男子的稍大也稍扁的一双脚。他抬起头看那侍应生，是稍过于青涩腼腆的少年模样。少年看起来就不怎么在意自己的形象，就凭他直接在花花绿绿的T恤和工装短裤外面系上围裙，赤着脚，和店里怎么说也是比他体面得多的其他员工显得滑稽也格格不入。

他上去向少年搭话，少年水汪汪的眼珠里埋进了星星的碎片，一说起话来眯眼笑得可爱耀眼。

“大家都叫我小刚，您就这么称呼就好。”见光一没再做声，他挥了挥手，潇洒地背过身去招呼其他客人了。

03

那孩子身上确是有着与其他十来岁的小鬼头不一样的地方，堂本光一也开始三天两头向海边跑。每次都在那间拥挤的咖啡店要一杯冰咖啡，和刚讲上几句话。

这一来一往之下竟也渐渐熟络起来，每周四刚下班以后他们也会去海滨公园散步，有时要看完了夜场电影再在十字路口分手。

“我想要做医师呀，光一先生。”盛夏的末尾的某一个傍晚，刚伏在栏杆上，望着被夕阳弄脏的海面喃喃，“家父自从十四岁以来再也没照应过我了，虽然工作得来的钱可以好好过生活了，却总是觉得缺点文气，也缺门技术。”

“那你辞了工作来我这里，我来供你去上学。”

04

刚最终还是随了堂本光一，姓“堂本”，缘由是他自称没有姓名给自己用了，就这样称呼也好，顺顺当当地住进了堂本光一的公寓里。

堂本光一则是竭尽全力了要去把刚捧在手心里，成为所谓“恋人”也是顺水推舟的事情。每日下了班回到家，总是可以看见堂本刚在阳台上候着，有的时候手中还拿着吃了一半的苹果，朝他挥啊挥。

堂本刚嫌外边还没入秋燥得慌，也不怎么出门，更让光一感觉到他像是正在圈养着一只小巧的雀儿。日子是一天天过去，堂本光一自己也没发现什么过度纵容类似的问题，倒是渐渐变本加厉地被刚牵着鼻子走，刚开始是要他软磨硬泡地撒娇，到现在那孩子只要是露出一小节肩膀，挽着他的衣袖朝他眨眼睛，就好像能知道那孩子要说些什么。

05

他们像所有爱侣那样，也会做爱的。一开始是十指相扣，沉没进柔软的羽毛床垫里，从指尖的触碰开始，为了让刚习惯被触碰花了不少精力。

再后来，性爱变成了手段，让堂本光一心甘情愿底下头顺从地让刚用脚心去摩擦他头顶发梢的手段。属于少年纤长而笔直的手臂伸过来环住了他的肩膀，熟悉的湿热的呼吸打在他的耳后，那是每晚自己抱着那具躯体，让少年发出难耐娇吟时他催促自己快点动作惯用的手段。

这时候少年柔软葱白色的肌肤被光一养得越发光洁起来，手指夹住了他的信件往自己怀里抽。换做平日里他总该训斥几句，此时却无法动作而紧张起来，好像自己才是被养育着的那一个。

少年的声音听起来和初见时一样，也许稍轻快一点，又总感觉是恶鬼的宣判。他说，光一先生，我还没成为光一先生梦想中的恋人，现在却想先离我而去了？

他没有再反驳，侧过头亲吻了曾经或者将来可能从未属于过他的少年的肩头。

06

有一天当他要在清晨出门的时候，刚看起来更加在示弱一样拉着他衣服的下摆轻轻扯，不同于以往他半推半就，而是颇为主动地，低下头来眼睛湿漉漉地看着他。

少年只穿了一件他的衬衫，光着的腿笔直修长，大腿上段的红痕也毫无遮掩的意思，像是让他要羞愧一般，反而大喇喇地展示着自己被他操到早就烂熟到散发着甜美的花果酒气的身体。少年快要落下泪来，对他说，光一先生，你不要走，我好寂寞。

他又一次软下心来，被留在了少年怀里。少年安抚家猫一样摸着他的脊背，纵使身体硬是瘦小到比他小了一整圈，像小鸟一样啄吻着他的指节，安心地，看起来自愿被禁锢一样地窝在他的怀里。这孩子离了我又能去哪呢，他不禁飘飘然。

视线往下他看到少年的胸脯，也是一片红痕，又想起昨日少年扯着自己的衣领作哺乳样地把他圈在怀里让他吮自己的乳房，又红了脸。

这时只听少年娇滴滴地请求他，想骑在他背上，纵使是那样故意矫揉造作的语调，像是得意地示威，他也是答应了下来，权当是对比一等雏妓还要娇弱的，春雨下的梅枝一样的少年的爱怜。

这才发现些许不对劲来，一开始可是信誓旦旦要掌控他，让他对自己俯首听命的。

07

刚近来也会写些小说了，却像女高中生一样地把稿纸藏起来，还未写完的放在枕头下边。

他在医学的学校学得努力，已经被学校的老师夸赞过多次。每日请来的课后家教离开了之后还要缠着光一带着去图书馆念书，最近正在念着男作家用女性视角写的独白小说，之前也看过西洋的画集或是音乐、美术的杂志。

相对的，光一那边却是失了自我一般地，越发觉得自己任人摆布来。那孩子的甜言蜜语总是有着目的性的，他之前觉得这样不好也没挑明，现在倒是自发地觉得自己受不了“枕旁风”了。刚只要是站在他面前他就移不开视线，再如何粗鲁都格外的可爱。

光一先生。少年的声音又响起了，不同于每次撒娇惯用的手段，这次是轻柔的，比以往都要坚定的感情。

光一先生，爱我吗？

是不是为了我死也可以做到呢？

他战战兢兢地点了点头，下一秒被吻住了嘴唇。少年的吻被调教到现在已经是过分的甜蜜，他又想起少年每次嚷着要他下了班给自己带点心，那之后不管是吻还是性爱，从被开发到那样成熟敏感的身体里却泵出青涩的味道来。

少年看着很欣喜，对着他吻了再吻，趴在他胸膛上问他。能不能把光一先生的无名指让给我一根，我不想让别人觊觎它。这话倒是让他感到恐怖起来，少年的唇角亮晶晶的，连日都是他主动索吻已经红肿起来，想必是刺痛的，他接着用甜腻的声音祈求他，我在学院里学医的时候啊，每一科都很优秀，光一先生不会疼的，所以原谅我的私心好吗。

少年被训练用来抚慰男性性器的手这时拿着沾了药水的纱布往他脸上抚，在失去意识之前，他最终是叹了一口气，不知什么时候开始总是被那孩子牵着鼻子走了，只要他眼角带泪，只要他贩卖自己的身体，总是会原谅他，对他倾尽所有，有时候也放下尊严。那好，原谅你这一次吧，他喃喃。

END


End file.
